wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Thousand Names
Recorder of the Sanctuary >3 i got permission from marbles he's cool with it belongs to User:EnigmaTheHybrid :Appearance * pointy old guy!! * like really pointy though * really messy crown, oh my god * double horns, a smaller set is growing above their first set * curved snout but kinda short * long floppy ears because listen. they had normal ears but they got older and their ears kept growing and now theyre floppy and silly * missing fingers on their left talon, hunting mishap when they were young * narrow, long wings * a little chubby, theyre clunky and baggy but really only have a slimness in their wins * covered in scroll thingy holders, cylinder shaped things specifically for scrolsl what are they calleleld * ALWAYS has an extra quill on their person * tail isn't all that long, its lumpy and drags behind them * greyish scales, the color kind of faded with old age, but they often appear shades of red, orange, and yellow, in certain lights, and it almost appears as if a fire burns beneath their scales :Personality * really quiet "i dont waste my words" kind of guy * always looks a bit irritable but theyre always friendly and polite once a conversation has started * very polite!! not a big conversationlist, but a good explainer and quite patient for most dragons ** will take the time to explain anything to someone who's genuinely curious * holds grudges EASILY ** gets pretty ticked when someone doesn't apologize ** will actually hold a grudge for the rest of their life seething just because they can * hates when someone doesn't want to be wrong, so they'll argue until an apology seems empty. god they hate those people * honestly JUST wants the best for people, they want to let dragons feel validated and if they can do that, you can be Sure theyll try. * wants to show compassion because if they dont, who will. has a strong belief of distributing compassion will make up for lack of compassion that was shown in to them in their past :Talents * dulled mirror scales, can't reflect things as well * other than that, typical lightwing abilities * theyre scarily good at writing quickly, after years of being the recorder * good organization skills but hates it at the same time * quick reader * good at staying up late?? they can see really well in the darkness, after years of staying up far past the sun's setting to write and read * uhhhhh despite having two fingers on one of their talons, theyre quite ambidextrous :History * blablablala super religious family * did a lot of community service, prayed often, EXTREMELY neighborly, they were raised to be kind and charitable * started growing up, having their own thoughts and opinions, and realized not all things were perfect, what they were doing, they to help MORE than just homeless at the sanctuary and try helping where dragons weren't as lucky to receive help ** they also came out, which was received well by their parents, who supported their children wholeheartedly * parents didn't necessarily feel obligated to go out of their way looking for people to help. if they wanted it, they should hop on over maybe maybe, they were well intentional, but they didnt want to pick up everything and search for the needy * they and their family had different ideas to help dragons, which caused strain ** including the fact that one day they didn't really like feeling constricted to their name, so they asked if their family could call them by another. ** * eventually strived to be part of the sanctuary organization out of spite (and good fortune, they wanted to help people) * they had caught the old priest's attention. not brockwood, but the one before him. the old priest essentially said, "if you keep this up, you may have a chance at filling my shoes one day hehehahe" * oh boy! better show commitment and assitance to this priest! ** was appointed recorder after the old one retired ** oh boy! better show im responsible enough to be priest! this means they trust me and are considering me! * brockwood became priest ** "> : V" ** kinda got REALLY ticked at the priest then because they were confused at why they promoted them to recorder in the first place!!! they had so many good ideas that they seemed to like!! ** proved to be respectful to brockwood anyway, even if they were seething * blablbalaha i should probably ask brockwood's owner how they'd get along blahalhalhahehdl * they spend all day helping brockwood and by the night, they write more ideas, more suggestions, in hopes they'll be acknowledged :Trivia * lost their fingers in an accident when they were very young, trying to mimic a religious story and hunt a rabbit, only to be surprised by a wolf who bit them out of fright * having control over records taken in the tribe, such as birth records, they have a terrible soft spot for those who wish to change their names and will close to drop whatever they're doing to make it happen for a dragon who asks :Relationships ::Brockwood - Priest of the Sanctuary :After being promised to be the priest one day by the previous one, Clandestine has sore feelings that carried over to Brockwood. While they avoid letting their jealousy get in the way of their work, it does rear its ugly face every once in a while, in snappish remarks or frustration in requests. While they won't admit it, they're grateful for the Priest's patience with them and respects them as the current priest. They carried old habits forward hoping to show their worth in front of him, and make their role as the Recorder as useful as possible. ::Name - role, if applicable :Gallery Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LightWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid)